Just Give Me One Night
by ThinAsADimeee
Summary: RoyxLemon M for Lemon, and vulgar language. Riza and Roy have one night alone, and this one night could lead to years of heartache and pain.


I looked up from the newspaper to see his favorite person standing before him; I couldn't help but smile…Riza. Her beautiful blonde locks were held by a single clip, and her golden eyes…those beautiful eyes were filled with such determination. She has a body of a goddess…her perfect rounded breasts hidden underneath her uniform, and her killer hips…god I just wanted to grasp hold of those to die for hips. She was perfect, and she was everything…I wanted in woman. Determined, Strong, and Caring.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" all I could do was simply nod.

"You're staring at me in a perverted way, Sir."

I chuckled. My precious subordinate, have you ever noticed how much love I have for you?

"Whatever do you mean, Lt. Hawkeye?"

A smirk appeared on her face "Don't play dumb sir." I chuckled, slowly standing up from my desk "Its time to go home, sir." I sighed, rolling my eyes "Riza when will you call me Roy?" She softly laughed, sliding on a heavy thick coat "Sir I cannot bring myself to call you by your first name, please forgive me." She murmured.

I watched her adoringly as she buttoned up her thick coat, before putting on my own.

We walked down the cold streets, I saw Riza rub her hands together "Cold?" I asked her, she shook her head "I can deal with it, Sir." I sighed, not saying yet another word as I walked her to her apartment, I wanted her so bad, to tangle my fingers in her blonde locks, to brush my hands against her bare naked skin, to kiss her neck with sweet kisses until I reached her sweet softly lips, I wanted to hear her call out my name in pure ecstasy…I wanted all of that.

I was so tangled up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Riza calling my name "Y-Yes?" I managed to say. She raised her eyebrows "We're here." I nodded, watching her open the door to her apartment "I'll see you tomorrow, Sir." I swallowed dryly watching her close the door, before moving my foot between the crack of the door "Lt. Hawkeye." I said. Her eyes widened and she seemed shocked "S-Sir?" I met her gaze "May I…May I come in?" She nodded, unsure of what was going on, opening the door she welcomed me in "Can I get you some tea, sir?" she asked, sliding off her coat "Tea would be great." I responded "Please have a seat in the living room."

The living room wasn't too far from the kitchen at all; I got a perfect view of Riza in the kitchen, she wasn't much of a cook from what she told me, but she made the most perfect tea, she always added something to its blend, she would never tell me what she put in it though, which was fine. The thoughts returned to my head, picturing her naked body in front of me as how she whispered my name with such sweet innocence. I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood from the sofa, and quickly paced into the kitchen, sliding my arms around her waist. She dropped a spoon that held in her hand and let out a breathless gasp "Riza." I groaned, "S-Sir! What the hell are you doing?" I silenced her by nipping at her neck "Riza, how could you not notice my love for you…and how bad I want you." I brushed my lips up her neck "Riza…I'm in love with you." It grew quiet until she spun on heels to face me "Sir you've lost your mind! Do you realize what you are saying?" she asked in utter shock "Riza I know damn well what I'm talking about! I'm in love with you! Can't you see?" I searched her eyes from some type of emotion, anything.

"Sir."

"Yes, Riza?" I responded

"You're mad."

Her face softened, she slid her slender, yet muscular arms around my neck. "I love you too…" she whispered. Finally she said the words I've been longing for…I leaned in, kissing her with sweet passion. She moaned softly against my lips, our tongues battling against each other "S-Sir…" she whimpered "It's Roy, Riza…Roy." her cheeks were flushed when I pulled away from the kiss "Come." She whispered. She grabbed hold of my hand, leading me upstairs…I know where this is going to go, and I wasn't going to stop her.

As soon as we entered he simple bedroom, she took no time stripping her clothing off, all she stood in before me was her white button down shirt, I stood there, clothes still on and my jaw dropped "R-Riza." I said in complete shock…she really wanted this I could tell from the look in her eyes soft yet determined. "

"Sir."

"Roy" I corrected her.

"Roy…" she whispered

"Yes, Riza?"

"Strip off all your clothing."

I could feel a smirk forming across my face "Yes, Ma'am." She raised her brows as she watched me strip slowly out my clothing, she was biting down on lip. "Careful, Riza I don't want you injuring those precious lips of yours." She softly gasped, and looked down. I stripped off my clothing, only standing in my cotton boxers. Damn she looked beautiful. I slowly walked towards her, cupping her soft cheeks into my hands "Riza…I won't hurt you…If you don't want this I completely understand" I kissed her forehead "No, Roy. I want this…I want you…I-I want to make love…" she said enough…though her words were like music to my ears. I gently pushed her back onto the single twin sized bed. Slowly unbuttoning the white dress shirt she wore, it revealed her simple laced bra, it looked like her breasts were about to spill out the cups, she shrugged the shirt off and tossed it to the side. I kissed her roughly, unclasping the back of her bra, she struggled to the bra from her arms, and I tried my best not to chuckle…helping her arms free her bra. I cupped her luscious breasts into my hands, so soft and warm. I could feel her shiver from my touch, and moan against my lips. Our lips smack loudly as we kissed each other with passion, she pulled her lips away from me, looking me in the eye "Si-…Roy…I" she stumbled over her words "I-I'm so wet." She said almost breathlessly, I looked at her in shock from hearing those delicious words flow from her mouth "Lay back." I said, she did as she was told. I grabbed the hem of her panties, sliding them down her slender legs. I admired the view…she was beautiful…and mine.

"Roy…" she whimpered, growing completely anxious.

Slowly, I spread her legs apart, groaning at the sight of her sweet wet womanhood. "Damn Riza…" she blushed looking away from me "Riza…you're beautiful." I murmured softly, before adjusting myself to lie down on my stomach. Slowly I began to lap up her wetness, she let out soft moans tangling her fingers into my hair, I gently pulled at her warm wet folds, before diving my tongue into her womanhood, she cried out my name as I did so, it was like music to my ears. I carefully slid a finger inside of her, I could feel her tight walls push my finger into her depths "R-Roy!" she cried out in pure ecstasy, I sucked and nipped at her clit, I could feel her insides throb, I decided to slide in another finger in her slick walls which caused her to violently pull at my hair. "Please…" she softly whispered, following a gasp right after it, I smirked as she stuttered over the rest of her words "No." I muttered, she looked at me her eyes widened in shocked "I know what you want, but you won't get it until you…" I paused "Until I what?" she shouted, causing a devilish grin to form upon my face "Cum on my fingers." Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, she didn't say anything she just laid there watching me, I began to move my finger roughly inside of her, which caused her to cry out "Well, will you do it?" I asked, "Yes! Yes!" she panted through her cries "Good." I smirked, bringing my lips back to her sensitive bud desperately sucking it, I had her screaming my name I wanted more of that "Roy…I'm going to cum…" she whimpered. Immediately I yanked my finger out of her, pulling my lips away from her sensitive bud. She looked at me first confused, and now angry "What the hell…" she whispered breathlessly, I smirked. She closed her eyes and started cursing "You idiot, Roy!" I guess she didn't notice what I was about to do since she was fuming. I slid my cotton boxers off tossing them to the side, as I slid between her luscious legs. Slowly I entered her; her words were cut off with a loud moan, her back arched. I groaned at the feel of her, so tight. "R-Roy!" she cried out, I leaned down to her, running my hands up her arched back, "Fuck!" she cried, I slowly moved my shaft inside of her, making sure I wouldn't hurt her, it was like he walls were begging to have me inside her deeper, she clawed at my back wrapping those slender legs around my waist, squeezing me. "Roy…Roy…" she whispered ever so softly, as I changed the pace of my thrusts I moved inside of her faster than before, her tight walls pulling at me, I could feel her body tremble beneath me, damn I've longed for this moment for a long time, and to finally have her like this…with me…hell that's the best gift I could ever had, I studied her facial expression, her eyes were clenched closed, and those lips were parted, a grunt escaped from my lips "Ri…za" I heard myself say in a husky voice, she felt so _good_. I could feel her soft breathing intensifying, as she cried out my name, I knew both she and I couldn't last long. "Roy…I…" I hushed her with passion filled kiss; her soft whimpers though, could still be heard. I could feel her back arch, my whole body tensed up and that's when I knew…I hit my release "Fuck!" I yelled as I broke off the kiss, I could hear those loud moans sounding throughout the room; her moans were like music to my ears.

Her whole body went limp beneath me, I leaned up just to stare at that amazingly beautiful body she has, I then rested my whole body on top of her, planting small kisses along her neck, up to her jaw line. "Riza…" she opened one eye, "That was…no you are…amazing." Her cheeks flushed "Riza…I'm madly in love with you…" she looked away her entire facial features changed

"Roy…I…"


End file.
